breezeclanwarriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Firestorm~Michele
Welcome Hi, welcome to BreezeClan Warriors Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Firestorm~Michele page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arkswipe (Talk) 23:48, February 5, 2012 HEY, HEY, HEY! OMG!!!! YEY YOU MADE IT, BABY! Whooo hoo! I'm going to make you a bureaucrat right now. Brb. Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan 00:21, February 6, 2012 (UTC) (Arkswipe) Done There, now you're an admin and bureaucrat. Sorry, my computer is really slow at the moment. Click here to learn about Admins and Bureaucrats. Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan 00:33, February 6, 2012 (UTC) (This is my signiture. -Arkswipe.) Click here for an example of a User Page. Click here for an example of a User Talk page and how to use it. Lions Just board...anyways, I was on deviantART and came across these two boys. They're like complete oppoisites! The black lion's name is Jadeit and the lighter one's name is Volond. I Only Pray You’ll Never Leave MeBehind Because GoodMusic Can Be So Hard to Find 22:04, February 11, 2012 (UTC) (James) PS: Here's something I really think will be fun. Check it out: TBCWWT Signitures Once you leave a message, please press the signiture button. It leaves a notification telling me who the message was from. I Only Pray You’ll Never Leave MeBehind Because GoodMusic Can Be So Hard to Find 02:16, February 14, 2012 (UTC) (This is Mine) ((Arkswipe)) Chat Another easier way to chat is by going to the main page, click on on the Wiki, a bar that says Wiki Activity, Random Page, New Photos, and Chat should show. Click on Chat which opens a new window for chat. I Only Pray You’ll Never Leave MeBehind Because GoodMusic Can Be So Hard to Find 02:22, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Admins Oh, and if you didn't know, I made you an admin a while back. I Only Pray You’ll Never Leave MeBehind Because GoodMusic Can Be So Hard to Find 02:23, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Privlages You can edit the pages I protected (all of them) and grant other users admin rights (just tell me). Now I'm going on chat... I Only Pray You’ll Never Leave MeBehind Because GoodMusic Can Be So Hard to Find 02:26, February 14, 2012 (UTC) HEY hey its me Skyler/Honey awesome to finally chat!! HEY!! Hey awesome pic for ur profile!! i used to have a cat that looks just like that!! i named him peach but the stupid landlord of my old house kicked them outside on purpouse!! i had 2 others called tyler and archie/junior, tyler and peach used to be strays so im sure there fine but i know junior probably isnt :'( he was a housecat at birth the only times he was outside was to sun himself and he always stayed on the porch... anyway heres a pic of my cat! Hazilnose123 20:28, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Dont know what to call it so just calling it this lol Hey u should watch Wolf's Rain on youtube i find it cool just type in Wolf's Rain episode one part one... heres a few pics of it! Did u.. did u send me the note titled confused?? Anytime No problem! I thought it might be easier to have the info in an infobox. Anyways, this week I'm on mid winter break, so I've got a lotta time on my hands... I Only Pray You’ll Never Leave MeBehind Because GoodMusic Can Be So Hard to Find 22:06, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Plans Awesome! I'm not doing anything over the break...:( I Only Pray You’ll Never Leave MeBehind Because GoodMusic Can Be So Hard to Find 13:20, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey! You still on? I Only Pray You’ll Never Leave MeBehind Because GoodMusic Can Be So Hard to Find 02:24, February 23, 2012 (UTC) SUP HEY POKE!!! LOL Wolfwinter 19:16, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey What's up? It's been very lonely at BCOW... I Only Pray You’ll Never Leave MeBehind Because GoodMusic Can Be So Hard to Find 16:23, February 25, 2012 (UTC) New Sig Hey! Look at my new sig! She's Broken 18:49, February 25, 2012 (UTC) (Arkswipe) My newWEST Sig Wow, I think I've done good. I keep changing my sigs so much! But here's a keeper! Son of HadesArkstar~BreezeClan 22:47, March 1, 2012 (UTC) (Arkswipe) Hey, if you want a personalized one, I can make one for you!